In recent years, a cell phone is structured as an optical device on which an optical unit for photographing is mounted. In the optical unit, for restraining disturbance of a photographed image due to a shake of a user's hand, a structure has been proposed in which an optical module is swung to correct the shake. In order to perform the shake correction, an optical module is required to be swingably supported by a fixed body and, in this case, when a plate-shaped spring is used, there may occur problems, for example, an impact resistance characteristic is low.
On the other hand, in an optical unit having a structure in which an optical module in a rectangular shape is surrounded by a rectangular tube-shaped body part of a fixed body, a structure has been proposed that a rectangular inside frame is provided between the optical module and the rectangular tube-shaped body part of the fixed body and a side part of a frame body is swung with respect to the fixed body through a shaft body on a side face of the fixed body and the optical module is swung with respect to the inside frame through a shaft body on the other side part of the inside frame (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). According to this gimbal mechanism, even when a plate-shaped spring is not used, the optical module can be swingably supported by the fixed body.